


That Day At Lunch

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poem, References to Depression, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: I don't know man, I wrote this in like 10 minutes when I should have been studying for a test, so take from it what you will





	That Day At Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, I wrote this in like 10 minutes when I should have been studying for a test, so take from it what you will

When my world was falling apart  
and my sins dragging me to the depths of the darkest chasm  
lit only by the flames licking at my sickly flesh

You held firm  
My anchor against the storm of my undoing  
The storm of my own making

When my heart’s desire had me gasping for air too thin to fill my burning lungs,  
had me seeing not the bright world in front of me  
But  
the deadly world behind my eyes  
A world of gushing blood and ripped flesh,  
of exposed wrists  
Pale flesh begging for relief from the red poison bubbling beneath  
blood- shot eyes and tear- stained cheeks

And yet

A light  
In the middle of my darkest night

Your face  
Your voice  
Your hand

Grounding me

You saw me at the edge of the world  
And you didn’t run  
You embraced me  
You weathered my storm  
Shielded me from the daggers of my memories

With that love I do not deserve


End file.
